Elric, A Tale Of Redwall
by Rock Raider
Summary: Edward & Alphonse find themselves in a new world after an accident with a new type of Alchemy. This leads the brothers to a place they can call a home temporarily. But now, they have to save it from an evil. A RedwallxFull Metal Alchemist Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nobody here. Edward, Alphonse, Roy, Armstrong, Winry, & all other Full Metal Alchemist characters belong to… well… whoever owns them. Redwall abbey, Mattimeo, Tess, Tim, Sam, Matthias, Cornflower, John, his wife, & all the other Mattimeo characters belong to Brian Jacques. Emily, Ferhorn, Tummen, Marylin, Lord Fangclaw, Foultooth, Lawlest, Sharptail, Hardfoot, Nightshade, Mindez, & Slitherfoot belong to me, as does this story too.

**Elric, A Tale Of Redwall.**

By:Rock Raider.

A small dibbun hare walked up to Auma, badger mother of Redwall Abbey. She looked do at the dibbun & smiled.

"Why, Thomas." She said softly. "What are you doing out of bed at this time of night?"

"I can' seep, Auma." Thomas said. Auma picked him up& carried him to a room with a bunch of sleeping dibbuns.

"Can't sleep, can you?" Auma asked. "Perhaps a story might help you."

"Ooh, goodie." Thomas said as he was tucked into a small bed. "A stowy. Can I hewe da stowy 'bout da 2 bwothews?"

"You mean Edward & Alphonse Elric?" Auma asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Thomas squeaked. "Edwawd & Awphonse Ewic." Auma smiled down at the dibbun.

"Alright then, young Thomas." Auma started. "This is the tale of the 2 Elric brothers, Edward Elric & Alphonse Elric, who came to us from another world &, whether by fate or misfortune, helped us to defeat a great threat that, if it hadn't been for those 2 boys, would have made us all his slaves. It all happened almost 7 seasons ago, after we were freed from Slagar The Cruel's grasp."


	2. New type of alchemy

A short boy wearing a black sleeveless shirt & pants & shoes under a red coat & white gloves with a huge suit of armor wearing a loincloth behind him approached a man wearing a blue coat & pants with a metal belt along his waist & had short dark blue hair on his head. He turned around in his seat & looked at the boy & the suit of armor.

"Ah, Ed, Al. Good to see you 2." The man said.

"Yes, sir." The younger boy, Edward, said. "You asked to speak to us?"

"Yes, Edward." The man said. "I did. We discovered a new kind of alchemy called "world alchemy"." Ed & the suit of armor were confused.

"World alchemy?" The suit of armor asked. "What's that?" The man in blue held up a clipboard & looked at it.

"From what we gathered, it's an art of alchemy that can be used to travel to other worlds." Edward & the suit of armor were confused.

"Travel to other worlds?" Edward asked.

"That's what I said." Replied the man in blue. "We've called this thing "world alchemy"."

"World Alchemy?" Ed asked, then smirked. "Sounds cool."

"Yes." The man in blue said. "However, I don't think you should take it likely. If anything goes wrong, you could destroy both this world, & the world you're headed for." Edward & the suit of armor were shocked at this.

"Destroy 2 worlds?" The suit of armor asked. "Really?" The man in blue looked to the suit of armor.

"Yes, Alphonse." The man in blue said to the suit of armor, aka, Alphonse. "You have to be really careful with this new alchemy. It's really really dangerous."

"Then why do you want us?" Edward asked.

"You're a really good alchemist, Ed." Roy replied. "In all the time we've known each other, you've become 1 of the best alchemists I've ever known. You could do this… I hope." Ed's smile then largened.

"Don't worry, Roy Mustang." Edward said to the man in blue, aka, Roy Mustang. "We're not gonna let you down." Roy Mustang smiled softly at this.

"I know you won't." He replied, he then stood up & looked at Edward. "Come on, we'll show ya where you can do this." He turned around & walked through a door with Edward & Alphonse close by.


	3. Over in Redwall Abbey

In a kitchen, a 4 foot anthro mouse was washing a pile of dishes. The mouse was wearing a blue habbot & an old habbot cord. He was scrubbing a dish vigorously when an older anthro mouse in a green habbot came into the room & looked down at him.

"Matti?" He asked. The mouse, Matti, looked up at the older mouse wearing the habbot.

"Yes, father?" He asked.

"Matti, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry I didn't believe you about the young rat, Vitch." He said. Matti smiled up at his father.

"Thanks, dad." He said. "But you didn't need to say that. You didn't know."

"I know, Matti." His father said. "But I still feel foolish for letting myself become deceived by that rat."

"I don't blame you." Matti replied. "He had everybody fooled."

"Well, still." Matti's father said. He then looked at his son. "Can you ever forgive me, Mattimeo?" Mattimeo stopped what he was doing & looked up at his father.

"Of course I can." Mattimeo replied. He stopped what he was doing & the 2 hugged each other.

"Am I disturbing something?" Came a female voice. Both mice turned in the direction they heard the voice & saw a big female badger wearing a blue cloth & a white apron twice their size.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Constance." Mattimeo's father replied.

"Well, anyway." Constance replied. "Let Mattimeo return to his duty. You've got a duty to do as well. Remember, Matthias?"

"Um, uh, right, Constance." Mattimeo's father, Matthias, said. He let go of his son, who then returned to his duty. Matthias then walked off with the large badger, aka Constance, to perform his duty.


	4. To Mossflower

"Wow, this is it?"

Ed & Al stared at the huge incantation circle on the ground. There was a slightly smaller circle inside it, with a grid inside, covered by a pentagram. Ed looked over at Roy Mustang.

"You better believe it." Roy replied. With this, you could travel to any world. Any world at all." Ed smiled at this.

"Alright, cool." He said. He walked over to the circle & looked it over. Al just looked over at Roy.

"Um, Roy?" He asked. "Is there anything we should know about this? Are there any risks we're taking?" Roy got a little bit solemn.

"There IS a chance he's gonna end up destroying both this world, & the world he's headed to." Roy said. Al got pretty nervous at this. "There's also a chance he could be sent to another world with no way to get him back." This made Alphonse even more nervous.

"D-did that happen before?" Al asked. "S-somebody being sent to another world with no possible hope of return, I mean." Roy sighed a bit.

"Well, we DID try it out on Havoc." Roy replied. "Haven't seen him since."

"Well, where is he?" Al asked.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

A man wearing a blue uniform similar to Roy Mustang, with yellow hair, & a stick of tobacco in his mouth, Jean Havoc, was running from a huge purple pteranodon-like creature with long boney arms & legs through a long metallic hallway (virtual cookie for those who know what this is from). He dodged left & right as the creature tried to shoot purple beams of energy at him from his mouth.

"ROY MUSTANG!" He shouted as he flailed his arms about, dodging another shot from its mouth. "HELP ME!"

"Don't worry, though." Roy said. "We're working on a way to bring him back."

"I hope you do." Al replied.

"Us too." Roy replied. "Anyway, we better get Ed ready." Alphonse lowered his head.

"I suppose you're right." Al replied. The 2 then left the room. They walked through the door, leaving Ed alone with the incantation circle. They then looked at him through a huge display window. Roy grabbed a microphone on the control panel in front of him, & spoke through it to him.

"Alright, Ed." Roy said through the intercom. "Place your hands on the edge of the incantation circle."

"Got that." Ed said. He walked over to the edge of the incantation circle. He got down on his knees & placed his hands on the edge of the circle. Just then, the entire circle lit up & energy started swirling around Edward, making his cloak rise up a bit. Roy smiled a bit.

"Hmmm." He said. "This may go better than it did with Havoc." Alphonse looked at Ed.

"You think?" Al asked.

"Of course I… " However, an explosion then erupted from the room Ed & the circle were in. Al & Roy looked into the room to see what had happened. & what they saw frightened them.

"What?" He shouted in surprise.

"Ed!" Al shouted. "No!" Ed was engulfed in a vortex of energy, & unable to move.

"I've got to help my brother!" Al shouted. He ran into the room to help Ed. He grabbed Ed & tried to pull him free, but the energy engulfed him as well.

"W-what's happening… to me?" Alphonse asked. The 2 then begun to vanish.

"AL! ED!" Roy shoutred. He watched as Ed & Al vanished into the vortex. It then expanded & let loose a blinding flash that engulfed the whole room. Roy shielded his eyes from the blinding light. It then vanished. Roy brought down his eyes & looked through the glass to see what happened. Ed, Al, & the incantation circle, were gone.

"Oh no!" He shouted. "ED! AL!" He stared into the room, long & hard, a tear fell from his eyes. He closed his eyes & his lips trembled. He balled his hands into fists & hit the window. "DAMMIT!" He shouted. "First Havoc, how these 2! How can we get world alchemy to work?"

"Brother? Brother?"

Ed slowly opened his eyes & saw a large gray blur standing over him. He managed to focus & saw that it was Alphonse.

"Al?" He asked. He then sat up & saw he was on an open path surrounded by large trees. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, brother." Alphonse replied as he helped his brother up. They both looked around.

"Well, wherever we are." Ed said. "We might as well look around." Edward turned to his left & walked down the path, closely followed by Alphonse.


End file.
